This invention relates to a video computer game, and more particularly to a television video game utilizing a video cartridge inserted in a master control center.
Typical video computer games utilize a master control center in which there are inserted various cartridges preprogrammed to play particular games onto a TV screen which is hard wired to the master control center. Control devices, typically of the joy stick type, are utilized for providing the signals to the master control center in order to control game movement. The joy sticks are generally hard wired to the master control center.
In the aforementioned copending application, there is described a remote control video computer game which utilizes joy sticks which do not have to be hard wired. The joy sticks include encoding and transmitting circuitry where by signals generated by the joy sticks are transmitted as RF signals. A receiver unit which is hard wired to the master control center includes suitable receiver and decoding circuitry which decodes the RF signals and applies them to the master control center. In this way, the joy sticks can be located at a distance from the TV set and still be utilized to control the game. Additionally, by eliminating the need for wiring between the joy stick controllers and the TV game, there is avoided a safety hazard which would occur with the wires being stretched across a room while the game is played.
Typically, the joy stick includes a handle which can radially move with respect to its axis about an axial pivot from a normally resting position. Within the joy stick controller, there are a number of pressure actuated switches circumscribing the axis of the handle in its rest position. As the handle is moved radially about, it causes closure of a single one or adjacent pairs of these switches. Typically, an additional firing button is included on the joy stick controller. Closure of these switches generate the game movements. These signals generated by closure of the switches are encoded as the RF signals and transmitted to the receiver.
The typical TV games include numerous switches at the master control center which are utilized during the course of the game in addition to the signals generated by the joy stick. For example, in order to reset the game a switch is provided at the master control center. Additionally, since the preprogrammed cartridge may include a number of games, a game selector switch is also provided at the master control center. When the joy stick controllers are hard wired to the master control center, as in the prior art, it is not difficult to have the players manipulate the reset and game selector switches directly on the master control center since the hard wire forces the players to be situated adjacent the master control center. However, when utilizing the remote control joy stick system described in the aforementioned copending application, it is an inconvenience for the players, who are now remotely positioned from the master control center, to get up and use the reset and game selector switches on the master control center each time a change in the game is required.
Additionally, when utilizing the remote control system described in the aforementioned copending application, the signals generated by the remote joy stick controller will be applied to the game so long as these signals are received. However, should the players move the joy stick controllers beyond the transmitting distance, the players will be unaware that they have exceeded the transmitting capabilities of the unit and, random noise signals may be generated which would cause erroneous game movements on the TV game.
Accordingly, the present invention provides further improvement to a remote control video computer game of the type described in the aforementioned copending application.